leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Rhyme
Once Upon a Rhyme is a My First LeapPad book including the book and cartridge in the Music section and Reading section of the My First LeapPad library. In this book, Leap, Lily, Tad and Edison act out 20 traditional tunes which have been made popular as children's classics over the years. Characters * Leap * Lily * Tad * Edison * Gramps * Mom * King * Queen * Baker * Sheep * Lamb Singing Voices * Grant Rosenmeyer (Gerald Canonico in a few songs) sings for Leap. * Tosha Schmidt sings for Lily. * Patrick Stogner sings for Tad. Poem Reciters Pamela Segall, Marie Danielle and Nicki Rapp recite a few songs that are treated as poems (as well as speaking some dialogue). Songs and Poems There are 20 rhymes in total. 10 of these are sung as songs and the other 10 are spoken as poems. # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (vocal: Grant Rosenmeyer of the song; Gerald Canonico sings the third and fourth line) # Little Jack Horner (speaker: Nicki Rapp) '' # Mary Had a Little Lamb ''(vocal: Tosha Schmidt) '' # Wee Willie Winkie ''(speaker: Pamela Segall) '' # 1-2, Buckle my Shoe ''(chant: Marie Danielle/Nicki Rapp) '' # Pat-a-Cake ''(speaker: Nicki Rapp) '' # Old King Cole ''(vocal: Patrick Stogner) # Little Bo-Peep (speaker: Marie Danielle) '' # The Itsy Bitsy Spider ''(vocal: Patrick Stogner) '' # Roses are Red ''(speaker: Nicki Rapp Christiane Crawford saying the last line) # Little Boy Blue (offscreen vocal: Charles Martinet) # Little Miss Muffet (speaker: Marie Danielle) # Rain, Rain, Go Away (vocal: Patrick Stogner/Tosha Schmidt) # Jack & Jill (speaker: Pamela Segall/Marie Danielle) # Sing a Song of Sixpence (vocal: Grant Rosenmeyer) # Jack be Nimble (speaker: Pamela Segall) # Hickory-Dickory Dock (vocal: Patrick Stogner) # Mary Mary Quite Contrary (speaker: Marie Danielle) '' # Hey Diddle-Diddle ''(vocal: Patrick Stogner) '' # Star Light, Star Bright ''(speaker: Marie Danielle) Game A lily pad icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Sing and Read Along If you touch the speech bubble, the rhyme is sung or spoken to the player, by either Leap, Lily, Tad, or offscreen voices. Trivia * This is the only book to have Grant Rosenmeyer (or Gerald Canonico) and Patrick Stogner sing for the brothers, and the final book to have Tosha Schmidt sing for Lily. * This is the first ever LeapFrog book to have voice actress Marie Danielle voice Lily, hence her voice becoming more younger and higher-pitched and matching the age of a 5-year-old girl in this book since then. The other first book that Marie Danielle did was the LeapPad Phonics Program book, Cake and Mice Cream. * The male singer (Charles Martinet, imitating falsetto) for the song “Little Boy Blue” is from the LeapPad book, Mother Goose Songbook. * The book's title is a pun on the storybook phrase "Once upon a time". * In Jack Be Nimble, the line "Jack jump over the candlestick!" is possibly a cleaner version of a line from a verse ("...Jack Flash sat on a candlestick...") of Don McLean’s hit “American Pie”. * All the songs are arranged by Jeanne Parson, Judy Munsen and Mary Ekler (excepting those that are spoken poems, using original background music composed by Jeanne Parson and Mary Ekler). Category:My First LeapPad games Category:Reading Books Category:Music Books Category:LeapPad Games